In general, hinge apparatuses of this type comprise first and second hinge members turnably connected to each other, a movable member arranged on the turning axial line of the first and second hinge members such that the movable member is turnable and movable in the direction of the turning axial line, and a biasing means for biasing this movable member toward the first hinge member. A pair of end face cams extending in the peripheral direction about the turning axial line are formed on the opposing surface of the first hinge member with respect to the movable member, and a raised wall surface extending in a direction of the turning axial line is formed between the pair of end face cams. On the other hand, a pair of abutment parts are formed on the confronting surface of the movable member with respect to the first hinge member. The respective abutment parts are press-contacted with the pair of end face cams by a biasing means and adapted to co-act with the pair of end face cams to convert the biasing force of the biasing means to a turn biasing force. The movable member is turned by this turn biasing force. When the moveable member is turned, the abutment part is slid down along the end face cam toward the terminal end from the starting end of the end face cam (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-207721